jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Myrtanus/Next
Jestem początkującym lecz proszę o szczere komy. - Historia będzie o Czkawce - Czas akcji będzie, jak Czkawka narodził się lub później, zastanowię się - Jak sama nazwa mówi, to opowiadanie będzie o czymś następnym, kolejnym - Czkawka będzie miał super moc lub przekleństwo, które zdobył lub miał je od narodzin - Zastanawiam się, czy będzie Szczerbek i koledzy (wiadomo o kogo chodzi) - Historia Czkawki może różnić się od historii w filmie 'Narodziny i lata dorastania' Pewnego, zwyczajnego dnia na wyspie Berk zamieszkiwanej przez wikingów i oblężonej, co jakiś czas prze dzikie smoki, urodził się zwykły chłopiec. Różnił się on od innych dzieci w wiosce. Szczęśliwymi rodzicami, byli Stoik i Valka. Wątłe dziecko otrzymało imię Czkawka. Mieszkańcy wioski namawiali rodziców, by pozbyli się słabego chłopca, lecz rodzice mieli przeczucie, że ten malec dokona wielkich rzeczy w przyszłości, i że będą z niego dumni. ( przeczucie miał Stoik ) 'Dwa lata później...' Chłopiec dorastał, lecz dalej był słaby i wątły. Tylko czasem bawił się z dziećmi z wioski lub z ojcem i matką. Następne miesiące dorastania... Z kolejnymi miesiącami Czkawka częściej bawił się z Astrid, Szpadką, Mieczykiem, Sączysmarkiem i Śledzikiem, a także poprawiły się stosunki mieszkańców do chłopca i częściej gawędził z rodzicami o różnych sprawach wikingów. Lecz, gdy smoki atakowały, to tylko on zostawał w domu, gdyż rodzice bali się, że smok mógł, by go zabić. Z tego powodu podczas zabawy z dziećmi z wioski Sączysmark nabijał się z niego. Kolejne miesiące spędzał na zabawie, a czasem gdy był sam to trenował, aby być silny jak swój tata. Lecz nic z tego nie wychodziło. Nie dał rady podnieść ani miecz, ani tarczy. Z czasem pogodził się z tym. Następne miesiące Czkawka, był bardzo dziwny. Zauważył ten fakt ojciec. Zaczęło się od tego, jak chłopiec wszystko wiedział co będzie na śniadanie, w co będą się bawić z rówieśnikami, a później zaczął przewidywać ataki smoków. Było to dziwne, ale z czasem mieszkańcy zaakceptowali to, i podziwiali go i szanowali. Czkawka wcale nie czuł się lepiej. Nie rozumiał co mu brakuje w życiu. 'Rok później...' Czkawka zaakceptował swój dar. Mieszkańcy także zaakceptowali go, ale przestali podziwiać go. Chłopiec więcej czasu spędzał z przyjaciółmi i rodzicami. Zabawa z przyjaciółmi Pewnego dnia, gdy chłopiec miał 6 lat, spotkał się z Astrid, Śledzikiem, Szpadką, Mieczykiem i Sączysmarkiem. Spotkanie odbyło się na polu kapuścianym Pleśniaka, obok jego domku. Zebrali się w koło i zaczęła się rozmowa. Zagadała Astrid: - Co dzisiaj będziemy robić? (zapytał z powagą, jak przystało na rodzinę Hoffersonów) - Nie wiem... (powiedział Czkawka) - Jak zwykle udajesz, że nic nie wiesz, a wiesz. (powiedział chłodno Astrid) Każdy wie, że masz tam jakąś moc, czy coś. (powiedział prostacko i lekceważąco) - Spokój!!! (powiedział Śledzik letko krzycząc) Czy tylko ja myślę, że powinniśmy się bawić w coś edukacyjnego, np. puzzle. (mówił dalej Śledzik z przemyśleniem w głosie) - Dajcie sobie spokój. To ja jestem od znęcania się nad młodym Czkawką. (powiedział groźnie Sączysmark) - Śledzik daj nam spokój z tymi twoimi grami. (powiedział Sączysmark obrażając uczucia Śledzika, lecz maskowa to) - Ja wiem co będziemy robić. (powiedział Mieczyk głosem niby mądrym i poważnym) Będziemy skakać z klifu. (po usłyszeniu tego wszyscy byli rozczarowani i po chwili wybuchli śmiechem) - Mieczyk, lepiej nic nie mów, bo wpakuje ci moją piękną pięść do głowy. (powiedział Smark z pochwałą w głosie) Oczywiście bez urazy, a poco ja to mówię. (powiedział z ironicznym zdziwieniem) - Ja wiem co będziemy robić!!! (krzyczała Szpadka) - Zgadnę. (powiedział Śledzik) Będziemy skakać z klifu. - Nieee. Będziemy skakać z klifu na plaże, a potem czołgając sie z bólu wejdziemy do wody. Będzie fajnie i nie bezpiecznie. Hahahaha!!! (powiedziała Szpadka z mądrością w głosie) Nie ładnie Śledzik. Wcale mnie nie znasz. Wstydź się. - Spodziewałem się, że tak powiesz. Nie zgadłem, gdyż twój i brata umysły nie są przewidywalne. (powiedział Śledzik, broniąc swojego tytułu najmądrzejszego) - Przestańcie się kłócić bo przejadę po was moim toporem. (wtrąciła Astrid, po kłótni z Czkawką) - Astrid nie groź kolegą tylko z powodu głupoty wrodzonej. (wtrącił się Czkawka słysząc wypowiedź dziewczyny) - Odezwał się najmądrzejszy ze wszystkich. (odpowiedziała Astrid) - Słyszysz Śledzik mówią o tobie. Hahaha! (powiedział Szpadka i Mieczyk po niej) - Chyba ty i twój brat pomyliliście się. To o was mówili. Kto chciał by skakać z klifu. Przecież to samobójstwo. (powiedział Śledzik mądrze) - Mój i brata pomysł, był idealny i nie bezpieczny. To samo zdrowie. (powiedziała Szpadka chwaląc się) - Skończcie z tymi kłótniami. Przyszliśmy tu, aby się pobawić. (odezwał się Czkawka po chwili namysłu) - Jestem za. Choć go nie lubię, to zgadzam się. (powiedziała Astrid) - Dobra, żeby zakończyć te nudne gaduszki, proponuje bawić sie w "Łapanego, zabijanego". (powiedział Smark) - Jestem za, choć go nie lubię. (powiedział Czkawka) - Zgadzam się z Czkawką. (powiedziała Astrid) - Ja z siostrą, też zgadzamy się, lecz dalej sądzimy, że skoki z klifu są dużo lepsze i bardziej fascynujące. (powiedział Mieczyk lekko ze smutkiem) Wszyscy kierują wzrok ku Śledzikowi, który nic nie mówi, lecz po chwili powiedział: - Co tak na mnie patrzycie. Ja chcę dalej bawić się w puzzle. (powiedział Śledzik) - Przykro mi, ale przegłosowane, bawimy się "Łapanego, zabijanego". (powiedział Czkawka) - Nie, zawsze bawimy się, w to co ja zawsze brzegrywam! (wyrzucił z siebie Śledzik) - Przykro mi, ale takie są zasady grupy. Większość wygrywa. (powiedział Czkawka) - Dobra możemy zaczynać. (powiedział Śledzik) - Kto będzie gonił. (powiedział Czkawka) - Gonić będzie Astrid. (powiedział Smark) - Dlaczego ja Smarku. Może ty. (powiedziała Astrid, groźnie patrząc na Sączysmarka) - Ja nie mogę, bo mi się nie chce. Jak co, to ty kłóciłaś się większość czasu, dlatego ty gonisz. (powiedział Smark mądrząc się) - Dobra, ale później powinien gonić Czkawka, bo on też się kłócił. (powiedział Astrid wskazując palcem na chłopca) - Dobra mogę gonić po niej. (powiedział Czkawka) - No to zaczynamy. Licz do 10. (powiedział Smark) Dzieci oddalili się od dziewczyny i po 10 sekundach Astrid zaczęła gonić. Biegała za wszystkim, lecz postanowiła załapać Czkawkę. Gdy chłopiec był goniony, to nagle poczuł dziwny ból w głowie. W chwili później zobaczył, przez chwilę dziewczynę, która spada z klifu. Czkawka na początku nie wiedział, co to miało znaczyć. Gdy wrócił myślami do zabawy spostrzegł, że Astrid dogania go. Pomyślał, że zrobi unik. Zrobił tak. Astrid nie zauważył tego i biegła dalej. Gdy spostrzegła, że jest na końcu klifu, to próbowała się zatrzymać. Nie udało się jednak. Spadła z klifu, tyle zobaczyła reszta dzieci. Czkawka zrozumiał że to co widział to była wizja. Zawrócił i szybko złapał ją za rękę w ostatniej chwili. Wyciągnął ją z przepaści. Ratowana dziewczyna patrzyła na Czkawkę ze strachem w oczach. Gdy Astrid wstała i otrząsnęła się i przestała zachowywać się tak jak podczas niebezpieczeństwa. Znowu był poważna. Czkawce zamiast podziękować, to zwalała winę na niego: - Co ty zrobiłeś! Prawie mnie zabiłeś! Jesteś tego świadomy! (wybuchła Astrid po całym zdarzeniu) - Jestem tego świadomy, że uratowałem ci życie! A ty co robisz. Krzyczysz na mnie, choć uratowałem ciebie od marnej śmierci. (powiedział Czkawka, tak samo głośno jak Astrid) - To ty zrobiłeś unik przede mną, podczas zabawy! (krzyczała dalej Astrid) - W końcu to była zabawa, w której chodziło o uciekanie. (powiedział Czkawka spokojniejszym głosem) - Dobra. Jeśli to nie twoja wina, to wina spada na Sączysmarka! (niespokojnie kontynuowała dialog z Czkawką i oskarżając Smarka) - Nie zwalaj winy na byle kogo. Ty też jesteś wina swojej prawie śmierci. (powiedział już całkiem spokojnie Czkawka) - No właśnie. (powiedział Sączysmark dysząc od zmęczenie) W ogóle dlaczego sądzisz, że to moja wina? - Bo ty zaproponowałeś tą zabawę, ale dobrze wybaczam wam wszystkim. (powiedział głośno i poważnie) - No, tak dumna jak zawsze. (powiedział oburzony Czkawka) - Dajcie wy wszyscy już spokój. Co było, to się nie odstanie. (powiedział Śledzik dysząc od zmęczenia) Gdy nastał wieczór dzieci pomału rozchodziły się. Zostali tylko Astrid i Czkawka. po chwili patrzenia sobie w oczy dziewczyna powiedziała do niego: - Dzięki że mnie uratowałeś - Co ty mi dziękujesz! Niewierze! Chyba śnie lub się przesłyszałem! Powtórz! (krzyczał zdumiony Czkawka po tym co usłyszał) - Koniec z tymi czułości powiedziałam, to co miała powiedzieć. Idę stąd. (powiedział zdenerwowana Astrid) - Nie idź. Sorry, że tak się zachowałem, ale zawsze jesteś tak poważna i dumna. (powiedział Czkawka, gdy skończył mówić chwycił Astrid za ręke) - Co to! (krzyknęła Astrid, wystraszonym głosem) Gdy to powiedziała, to jednym zręcznym ruchem powaliła napastnika na ziemię. Napastnikiem, był Czkawka. Gdy Astrid spostrzegła, że to jej kolega, to podała mu dłoń i powiedziała: - Sorry, myślała że to jakiś bandyta. W końcu, nikt mnie nie chwytał za rękę. To mój pierwszy raz. Gdy ktoś, tak zrobił zazwyczaj wykręcała mu dłoń, albo coś innego??? ktoś może mieć skojarzenie złe Wielce przepraszam za to. (powiedział Astrid ze skruchą na duszy) - Nic się nie stało. Tylko prawie wykręciłaś mi rękę. To nic... (wzrusza ramionami Czkawka) - Wiem i przepraszam. (powiedziała Astrid trochę spokojniejsza) - Ja też cię przepraszam za ten chytry unik. (powiedział ze skruchą Czkawka) - Mam pytanie. Skąd wiedziałeś, że ja spadłam. Byłeś odwrócony. (powiedziała Astrid z głosem zdziwionym) - Gdy biegłem miałem przed oczami dziwne obrazy. Nie wiem co to było. Nie miałem jeszcze takich wyraźnych i dynamicznych obrazów przed oczami. Czasem mam wizje, ale nic nie jest dokładnie pokazane. Tylko mała część zdarzenia. (powiedział ze strachem, ale zarazem podnieceniem) - Dziwne, a zarazem niesamowite. (powiedziała Astrid) - Wiem, ale podczas tego stanu, źle się czuje. Głowa mi pęka od bólu. Czuję się jakby po zapaleniu zielonego nowicjusza. Tylko słyszałem. (powiedział dalej lekko podniecony i smutny) - Musi być okropnie. (powiedziała Astrid) - Nie do końca, ale tak. To jednak uratowało ci życie. Mogę jeszcze raz to przeżyć, aby uratować ci życie drugi raz. (powiedział Czkawka) - Miło, to słyszeć. (powiedziała zauroczona Astrid) - Pierwszy raz tak mówisz. To niesamowite. Czy czasem czego się nie nadymałaś. Ostatnio zaatakowały nas Zębirogi. (powiedział czkawka) - Czkawka, wszystko zepsułeś. Było tak dobrze, a ty to zepsułeś. (powiedział Astrid zawiedziona) Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach